Probleme
by Vasquez
Summary: Nach Max`zweiter Rückkehr aus Manticore gibt es einige Missverständnisse [Musste die Story neu uploaden] *1.Kapitel überarbeitet
1. Kompliziertes Wiedersehen

Anspruch: Ich erhebe keinen Anspruch auf irgendeinen Charakter aus James Camerons DarkAngel  
  
AN: Das ist meine erste Geschichte, also habt Geduld mit mir. Ahm, aber natürlich ist es eine Max/Logan Geschichte - mein Lieblingspaar!  
  
Meine Story beginnt am Anfang der 2.ten Staffel. Achja, nehmen wir an, dass der Virus nicht vorhanden ist und Logan kann wieder gehen (in der Serie durch eine Transfusion , hängt aber mit dem Virus zusammen, deshalb kann er bei mir einfach wieder gehen) Für alle, die nicht mit der 2.ten Staffel vertraut sind (ist ja noch nicht im TV gewesen): Lasst euch überraschen oder lest etwas über die 2.te Staffel. Spätestens ab Anfang November wisst ihr ja worum es geht!!!  
  
............................................................................ ............................................................  
  
  
  
  
  
Kompliziertes Wiedersehen  
  
  
  
Max ging langsam Richtung Aufzug. 'Oh Gott, was mach ich nur?' Vor Logans Tür angekommen, atmete sie noch ein Mal tief durch. 'Logan!'  
  
Leise öffnete sie die Haustür, wie sie es früher immer getan hatte, und ging in das Penthaus. Logan war nicht zu sehen, also ging sie Richtung Arbeitszimmer. - Da saß er, mit dem Rücken zu ihr, und anziehend wie immer, aber seine Haare waren etwas länger!  
  
  
  
Sie sah ihm noch kurz zu, bis sie auf ihn zuging und leise sagte: "Hi!"  
  
  
  
Logan drehte sich zu ihr um: "Oh mein Gott, Max!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Er stand auf und ging langsam auf sie zu. Er beugte sich zu ihr hinunter und gab ihr einen intensiven Kuss.  
  
  
  
"Ich dachte, ........... du wärst tot! Oh Max!"  
  
  
  
Max umarmte ihn einige Zeit und genoss seine Nähe.  
  
Dann gaben sie sich einen langen, leidenschaftlichen Kuss.  
  
Logan unterbrach.  
  
"Was ist, in Gottes Namen, passiert? Wo warst du?"  
  
  
  
"Ich erzähl dir alles in Ruhe, okay?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Klar, ich werde uns Essen machen, dann kannst du mir alles in Ruhe erzählen! Ich kann's noch immer nicht fassen!"  
  
  
  
"Gerne", antwortete sie mit einem riesigen, süßen Lächeln. 'Wie sehr ich seine klaren, blauen Augen und sein Lächeln vermisst habe!' Max ging zur Küche voraus, Logan ließ sie nicht aus den Augen als würde sie gleich wieder verschinden und alles war nur Einbildung, als plötzlich eine Frauenstimme zu hören war.  
  
"Logan, weißt du wo ich meine Sachen.......... "  
  
  
  
Eine blonde junge Frau trat hervor nur mit einem Handtuch bekleidet und sichtlich irritiert. " ............ hingelegt habe?" , ihre Stimme stockte.  
  
  
  
Als Max sie sah, verschwand das Lächeln, welches Logan so an ihr liebte.  
  
  
  
"Hi,......... mein Name ist Asha!" , sagte sie, mit zu Max hingestreckter Hand. "Ich bin Logans Freundin!"  
  
'Was hat er nur getan? Er hat eine neue Freundin? Logan, bitte sag dass das nicht stimmt!"  
  
Logan sagte nichts.  
  
  
  
"Ich........... ich hatte Angst, dass so etwas passiert!" rief Max mit Tränen in den Augen und lief weg.  
  
  
  
Logan rief ihr etwas hinterher, aber es war zu spät Sie würde nicht zu ihm zurückkommen, nicht jetzt. Also lief er zur Eingangstür des Hauses und fing sie ab.  
  
"Bitte, Max! Sie ist nicht meine neue Freundin!"  
  
"Oh, na klar! Und ich bin nicht aus Manticore!", sagte wütend und verletzt. "Lüg' mich nicht an!"  
  
Logan ging in ihre Richtung und legte seine Hände auf ihre Arme, aber Max wich zurück. Sie setzte sich auf ihr "Baby" und verschwand in der Dunkelheit des Abends.  
  
Logan sah ihr hinterher und seufzte: "Meine dunkler Engel! Sie ist zurück!  
  
  
  
  
  
Später an dem gleichen Abend (Max' und Cindys Wohnung)  
  
  
  
Original Cindy saß auf der Couch, als Max ankam. Sie wunderte sich, warum Max schon so früh da war. Eigentlich wollte Max ja ihre Rückkehr mit Logan feiern.  
  
"Hey Boo, was machst du hier? So früh!?"  
  
  
  
Als Max nicht antwortete, ging OC auf sie zu. Sie sah die Tränen und legte eine Hand auf Max' Schulter: "Was ist los, was ist denn passiert?"  
  
  
  
"Ich,.... ich glaube er hat eine Neue! Ich meine, ... da komm ich zurück..... und denke dass er sich genau so freut wie ich, ..... und dann .... dann hat er schon eine neue Freundin. Nach ein paar Monaten!"  
  
  
  
"Shh, beruhige dich, woher willst du denn wissen, dass er eine Neue hat?"  
  
  
  
"Naja, da war diese attraktive Blondine, die aus seinem Badezimmer gekommen ist. Nur mit einem Handtuch!"  
  
  
  
"Das muss ja nicht gleich das Schlimmste bedeuten! Vielleicht war sie eine ganz normale Freundin!"  
  
  
  
Tränen rollten über ihre Wangen, und sie begann zu schluchzen.  
  
  
  
"Eine Freundin die bei ihm duscht!?" sagte sie ernst.  
  
  
  
"Aber du hast doch auch schon bei ihm geduscht, als ihr nicht "diese Art von Beziehung hattet" !" , versuchte OC sie zu beruhigen.  
  
"Ja, aber das war etwas anderes."  
  
  
  
"Wieso?"  
  
"Weil, ....... weil wir uns schon länger kennen, .............. anders kennen!"  
  
"Du weißt nicht, wie lange Logan diese Frau kennt! Komm her!  
  
Original Cindy nahm sie in eine riesige Umarmung.  
  
"Danke!", sagte Max mit einem kleinen Lächeln, "Ich weiß nicht, was ich ohne dich machen würde!"  
  
"Du würdest in dein Bett gehen!"  
  
Daraufhin lachten beide ein bisschen.  
  
  
  
Langsam ging sie in ihr Zimmer und legte sich in ihr Bett. Lange lag sie nur wach da und dachte über vieles nach. Über sich, über Logan, über Logan und sich, über dieses blonde Miststück , ..... . Irgendwann schlief sie aber doch ein. Allerdings hatte sie ein bisschen Angst vor dem nächsten Tag.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Logan wachte am nächsten Morgen unausgeschlafen auf. Am liebsten hätte er Max sofort angerufen, aber er wollte sie nicht bedrängen, nicht schon so früh nach ihrer Rückkehr. Während eines mageren Frühstücks, dachte er darüber nach, wie er Max alles erklären könne. Asha war nicht seine Freundin, nein, sie war nur die Schwester eines Freundes. Aber Max würde ihm das nicht glauben, nicht nach der Badezimmerszene. ......................  
  
  
  
............................................................................ ............................................................  
  
  
  
A/N: Die Geschichte wird bald fortgesetzt .............. Ich weiß, sie ist nicht sehr gut und auch kurz, aber was soll's. Falls ihr die Geschichte gelesen habt, schreibt doch bitte ein review und sagt, wie euch meine DA Fanfic. gefällt! 


	2. Ist es wirklich Misstrauen?

Ist es wirklich Misstrauen?  
  
  
  
Inzwischen war Max schon bei JamPony angekommen. Sie hatte Normal vor einer Woche weich bekommen und er gab ihr ihren alten Job zurück. Immerhin war sie eine seiner besten Kuriere.  
  
  
  
Max war zwar total durch den Wind, ließ sich aber nichts anmerken, nur OC merkte, dass etwas nicht stimmte, sie wusste ja auch was. OC konnte letzten Abend genauso wenig schlafen wie Max.  
  
  
  
Logan und OC sind nämlich in den Monaten in denen Max verschwunden war gute Freunde geworden. Das lag wahrscheinlich daran, dass sie beide Trost suchten. Jedenfalls muss Logan seine neue Freundin geheimgehalten haben, denn von ihr hätte sie bestimmt gewusst. Trotzdem zerbrach sich OC den Kopf. Sie dachte auch darüber nach, ob sie denn schon einmal eine blonde, heiße Frau bei ihm gesehen hat. Aber die wäre ihr ganz bestimmt aufgefallen. OC grinste bei dem Gedanken.  
  
  
  
Um ca. 14:25 ging dann Max' Pieper los. Als sie auf das Display schaute, sah sie eine bekannte Nummer 'Logan, wer hätte es sonst sein können!'  
  
  
  
Eigentlich wollte sie nicht, aber sie ging trotzdem zu einem Münztelefon und wählte Logans Handynummer.  
  
  
  
"Hi!" hörte sie Logans , welcher sehr erleichtert war dass sie anrief, warme Stimme.  
  
  
  
"Was wolltest du?" fragte Max mit kalter Stimme.  
  
  
  
"Ich dachte, du könntest vielleicht später zum Essen vorbeikommen!? Auch um über alles zu sprechen!"  
  
  
  
"Also, ......... ich hab leider keine Zeit, ich werde wahrscheinlich ins Crash gehen, und meine Freunde treffen!"  
  
  
  
"Oh,.... verstehe, .......... aber wenn du es dir anders überlegst!? Du weißt ja wo du mich finden kannst!"  
  
  
  
"Okay!"  
  
  
  
"Max .....?"  
  
  
  
"Ja?"  
  
  
  
"...... Max, ... ich hab dich so sehr vermisst, bitte lass uns über alles reden! Ich will dich nicht noch mal verlieren!"  
  
  
  
Max stand mit dem Hörer am Ohr, an die Wand gelehnt und unterdrückte einige Tränen.  
  
  
  
"Klar, wie du meinst!"  
  
  
  
Max war aus der Leitung.  
  
  
  
  
  
Logan wusste, dass sie so reagieren würde - Immer vor allem weglaufen, aber er hatte es nicht wahr haben wollen.  
  
  
  
Logan hatte sein Handy noch immer am Ohr, als er plötzlich einen Anruf bekam.  
  
  
  
"Hey Logan!"  
  
"Hi, Asha", antwortete er abwesend.  
  
  
  
"Du, ich wollte fragen, ob ich heute vorbeikommen kann, ich habe einige neue Information. Du weißt schon. Es geht um S1W."  
  
  
  
"Nein, lieber nicht! Ich habe heute schon etwas vor!"  
  
  
  
Asha dachte sich schon um was es ging. Sie wollte Logan in den letzten Monaten immer schon näher kommen, aber er wollte nur Max! Max hier, Max da! Und jetzt war sie auch noch zurückgekehrt!  
  
  
  
  
  
"Okay, dann ....... bye!"  
  
  
  
"Ja, bye!", und Logan beendete das Gespräch.  
  
  
  
Er ging in die Küche und fing an, eines seiner kulinarischen Wunder zu kochen.  
  
  
  
Inzwischen hatte Max schon Dienstschluss und saß zu Hause herum. Nach einer Dusche und frisch gekleidet fühlte sie sich schon ein bisschen besser. Als sie die Ruhe aber nicht mehr aushielt schwang sie sich auf ihre Maschine und fuhr herum. Einfach nur so, um nachzudenken.  
  
'Ich weiß nicht was ich tun soll! Ich muss mit ihm reden, aber ich schaff das nicht. Ich wurde nicht erschaffen um zu reden, ich kann das nicht!'  
  
Nach ca. einer Stunde drehte sie um und fuhr geradewegs zu Logans Penthouse.  
  
  
  
Vor der Haustür angekommen, überlegte sie noch einmal, ob sie wirklich rein gehen sollte. Ihre Entscheidung war dann doch das hineingehen.  
  
  
  
  
  
Logan stand in der Küche und hörte Max wie immer nicht. Als er gerade etwas aus dem Kühlschrank holte und Max sich am Türrahmen anlehnte machte Max auf sich aufmerksam.  
  
"Hey!", sagte sie mit einem kleinen Lächeln.  
  
"Hey!", antwortete Logan mit einem riesigen, süßen Lächeln, welchem Max nicht wiederstehen konnte, und deshalb seinem Blick auswich.  
  
"Ich bin froh dass du doch noch gekommen bist! Ahm, ....... Essen ist schon fertig!"  
  
Während des Essens wurde nichts wirklich Wichtiges geredet.  
  
Als Logan beim abräumen war, ging Max ins Wohnzimmer vor und sah sich kurz um. 'Alles noch so, wie früher!'  
  
"Kerzen?", schrie sie in die Küche.  
  
"Kommode, dritte Schublade! ........ Wie immer!"  
  
Logan musst grinsen und war froh, dass sie wieder mit ihm sprach. 'Wenn sie Kerzen will, muss das schon was bedeuten! Sie will mit mir vernünftig reden.'  
  
Logan kam ins Wohnzimmer und sah Max vor den Fenstern stehen. Überall standen brennende Kerzen.  
  
Er ging auf sie zu und stoppte knapp hinter ihr.  
  
"Das sind die gleichen Kerzen, wie beim letzten Mal." sagte sie mit starrem Blick über Seattle.  
  
"Ich hatte ja auch keinen Grund sie zu benutzen, solange du nicht da warst."  
  
Max drehte sich um und sah ihm direkt in die Augen.  
  
"Sag mir die Wahrheit. Hast du etwas mit dieser Asha? Ich meine sie ist ja sehr attraktiv, und ich war tot, also ...... "  
  
Logan nahm ihre Hände. "Ich hatte nichts mit ihr. Sie ist nur die Schwester eines Freundes, nichts weiter. Ehrlich!"  
  
"Wieso hat sie dann bei dir geduscht?"  
  
"Sie kommt ab und zu vorbei und duscht oder isst dann hier, mehr nicht!"  
  
"Achja, .... nur essen und duschen!", sagte sie leise mit gesenktem Kopf.  
  
Logan hob ihr Kinn, so dass sie in seine Augen sehen musste. Sie hatte sich noch immer nicht daran gewöhnt, dass er größer war als sie. "So meinte ich das nicht, dass weißt du genau! Bitte Max, tu mir das nicht an. Ich könnte es nicht ertragen wenn du mich wieder verlässt! Es war für mich die Hölle nach dem letzten Mal!"  
  
  
  
Langsam ging sie zum Sofa und setzte sich auf dem einen Ende nieder. Logan machte es sich auf dem anderen Ende bequem.  
  
  
  
"Weißt du, ich hab nie richtig geglaubt, dass du mit ihr zusammen bist. Ich glaube dazu kenne ich dich zu gut. Aber ich dachte wahrscheinlich, dass es besser für uns sein würde, wenn es so wäre. Ich meine, Gefühle, ................ Gefühle wären jetzt nicht gut. Ich bringe dich nur unnötig in Gefahr."  
  
  
  
Max hatte nicht gemerkt, dass Logan währenddessen immer etwas näher zu ihr gerutscht war.  
  
  
  
"Max! Du bringst mich nicht in Gefahr. Es ist doch wohl meine Entscheidung ob ich mich in Gefahr bringe oder nicht, und Gefühle sind nichts schlechtes. Nicht wenn es dabei um ..............  
  
  
  
A/N: So, nun ein kleiner Cliffhanger. Musste einfach sein, also schreibt bitte fleißig reviews. Ich weiß ja, dass nicht so viele deutsche Fanfiction lesen, deshalb kommt jetzt das ganze auch noch auf englisch!  
  
Bis zum nächsten Kapitel! Hoffe, es hat euch gefallen!  
  
Vasquez 


End file.
